


投怀送抱

by Vaire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaire/pseuds/Vaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>芬巩无法出席梅斯罗斯的受诞日庆典，但是红发精灵在这天收到了一份出乎意料的礼物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	投怀送抱

**Author's Note:**

> 一切荣耀属于托尔金，我只有OOC。  
> 梅斯罗斯/芬巩，斜线代表攻受。

**投怀送抱**

　　  
       Maedhros从宴席上离开的时候，已经有些微醉了，今日是他的授诞礼，其实自从双树被毁之后，精灵们在相当长的一段时期内不能确定具体的年岁，直到日月升空，智者方才换算出了对应的时间。

　　——其实谁知道真假呢？Maedhros深吸了一口室外冰凉的空气，漫无目的地放任思绪飘荡，但是既然大家认为今天是他的受诞日，那便是吧，只要兄弟们能够齐聚一堂，欢宴的理由根本无足轻重。

　　真的如此吗？他一边往回走，一边自嘲地笑了笑，虽然能够豁达地不在乎受诞日的具体时间，但是在这个时刻没有Fingon的陪伴，还是令他感到一丝遗憾。

　　他的堂弟此刻应该在千里之外的希斯隆，或许这个时间已经沉沉入睡，原本他还打算宴会结束后通过真知晶球与堂弟聊上一会儿，但是庆典持续的时间远远超过了他的预期。

　　而且，Fingon最近一段时间鲜少与他联系，总是形迹匆匆，也不知在忙些什么，就连受诞日的祝福都没有送上。

　　Maedhros笑着摇了摇头，他的小堂弟啊，保不准又被什么新奇的事物抓住了心神。

　　红发精灵来到门口，发现费诺灯不知何时已经被点亮了，他第一反应是绷紧了神经，握住佩剑，但是随即又放松了下来，一抹笑意在他的嘴角逐渐加深。

　　有什么东西闪烁了一下，红发精灵眯起眼眸看过去。窗帘下露出一只靴尖，那反光的东西是靴子尖上缘边的银线。

　　“让我来看看，”Maedhros拖长声音，语气严肃，嘴角却不自觉地翘起，“是什么样的大胆之徒，胆敢闯入辛姆林领主的卧室。”

　　他缓步向窗帘走去，同时目光一直注视着床铺——床上的毯子堆成一团，乍一看像是负责打扫整理的侍卫偷了懒。随着他的脚步声移远，那条毯子动了动，似乎包裹在其中的物体正在发抖，Maedhros可以打赌，他亲爱的堂弟兼恋人正紧紧捂着嘴，忍笑忍得连肩胛骨都颤抖起来。这极大地愉悦了Maedhros，他开始考虑要用什么样的方式来欢迎Fingon——对方这段时间的忙碌也有了答案，他的堂弟一向认真负责，绝不会在手头还有工作的时候擅自离开。

　　“也许我们该向黑暗大敌请教刑讯的方法，”Maedhros继续说下去，用一种近乎危险的声调，“小捣蛋鬼应该受到什么样的——”

　　说到一半，红发精灵毫无预兆地转身，一个箭步跃到了床前，在闯入者来得及作出任何反应之前，抓住毯子，一把掀开了它。

　　眼前的景象让Maedhros也滞愣了一瞬间。

　　“……惩罚。”

　　一双闪亮亮的灰眸直直撞上他的目光，他淘气的堂弟同样吃了一惊，但还是迅速调整了表情：“……受诞日快乐，Maitimo！”

　　他的堂弟蜷成一团，光溜溜的，身上并不比出生时多一根线。灯光下这美好的躯体每一个细节都无所遁形。

　　红发精灵一时有些失语，更多的是意外与惊喜——是的，他的堂弟向来热情如火，但是如此赤裸的投怀送抱之事可不常见。

　　看着微微愣住的堂兄，Fingon罕见地有些不好意思，就算他打心眼里爱着Maedhros，愿意将自己的一切都奉献给对方，但是主动脱光了躺在床上还是有点挑动他的羞耻心。他清了清嗓子，又重复了一遍：“受诞日快乐！”然后一把抢过毯子，重新卷在了身上。“你们这里到了晚上还挺冷的。”

　　Maedhros挑起眉，抓住毯子的一角，试图重新拉开它：“从你的服装上可看不出来。”

　　黑发的精灵压住毯子，用体重继续这场拔河赛。红晕从他的两颊一直蔓延到耳尖，半边肩膀和锁骨已经暴露在辛姆林夜晚的空气中。

　　“前来道贺，不带礼物可不够礼貌，”Maedhros放松了力道，有意欣赏他的堂弟一拱一拱地把自己裹成一只蛹，“更别说擅自闯入……Findo，我真该打你屁股。”

　　“你可以打我的屁股，”黑发精灵的双眼更加明亮了，目光灼灼地盯着自己的堂兄，继续吐露出震撼对方的话语，“事实上，我带来了礼物，就是我自己。”他停顿了一下，继续说道：“你今晚对我做什么都行，不管什么，我都会听从你的话。”

　　说完，Fingon伸出胳膊抓住了Maedhros的左手，拉到嘴边亲了一下手背：“任凭您的吩咐，Nelyafinwe将军。”

　　“什么都听话？那就从帮我给我的受诞日礼物拆封开始。”

　　Fingon抬头看着Maedhros，红发精灵的声音又轻快又温暖，好像掬起一捧温泉水让它顺着指缝淌过手臂般，有种酥酥痒痒的熨帖。

　　红透了的耳尖微微一抖，Fingon松开了抓在手里的毯子，配合Maedhros的动作，让那遮蔽物被从他身上缓缓拉开。

　　Maedhros刻意放慢了动作，让还带着体温的毯子拖曳过赤裸肌肤，直到Fingon忍不下去这缓慢温柔的折磨，主动翻了个身，把最后一点毯子也让出去。

　　精灵赤裸的身躯展现于Maedhros面前，在昏黄的费诺灯照应下闪耀着大理石般的光泽，匀称饱满，修长又充满韧性。

　　Fingon起身跪坐在床边，双臂绕过堂兄的脖颈，将对方拉了过来，在微扬的唇角上亲了一口。“接下来呢？您有何吩咐？”

　　Maedhros的目光一寸寸抚过光洁赤裸的躯体，他抬起手托住Fingon的后脑，深深看进黑发精灵的双眸。“这是我收到的最为珍贵的礼物——那么，”他回以一个吻，同样轻柔，然后直视着Fingon的眸子，意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，“吾爱，你会得到应有的奖励。”

　　红发精灵甩脱了外套，长腿跨上床铺，径直仰躺在他的“受诞日礼物”的旁边，向满脸期待的黑发精灵露出一个肉食猛兽舔舐利爪般的笑容。“现在，坐上来。”

　　Fingon很快就反应了过来，他膝行了几步来到堂兄身边，分开双腿跨坐到对方的腰胯上，圆润饱满的臀瓣紧紧贴着Maedhros的下体，即便隔着几层布料，他也能感觉到那份久违的坚硬和热度。

　　“不脱掉衣服吗？”Fingon微微向前弯腰，结着金丝的发辫垂落在了Maedhros的胸膛上。“还是需要我服侍你脱掉它们？”

　　Maedhros抬手捏住垂到自己胸口的辫梢，用那一小束黑发去拨弄Fingon的乳尖。淡粉色的肉粒已经在微凉的空气中挺立了起来，被软中带硬的发丝拂过时，一声按捺不住的惊喘从黑发精灵的双唇间溢出。“送礼自然要预先估计到收礼方的喜好，吾爱。”他这样说，完全没有自己动手的意思。

　　如果在平时，Fingon大概会干脆耍赖一般趴在堂兄身上磨蹭，故意说些八竿子打不着的话来绕圈子，直到对方忍无可忍把他就地正法。但今天不一样，今天他是来送礼的，他自己就是礼物，更重要的是今天是Maedhros的生辰。Fingon俯身又轻吻了一下红发精灵的唇角，然后缓身后退，直到脸庞对着对方已经撑起的胯间。

　　年轻的精灵感堂兄的目光越发灼热地投注在他的身上，这令他感到羞耻，但同时也激起了取悦对方的好胜心。他低下头，牙齿咬住裤子的系带缓缓拉开，又咬住裤子边缘向下拽，他的堂兄配合地移动身体，方便他用嘴为其将裤子脱下。完全勃起的性器就这样弹了出来，充满力量地挺立着，散发出Fingon无比熟悉的气味。

　　眼前的场景实在太过挑逗，Maedhros眯起眼，几乎实体化的炽热目光烧灼着黑发精灵的每一寸肌肤。他预备接收的礼物已经连耳尖都红透了，却依旧勇敢地抬头看着他，毫无退缩之意，仿佛面对的是千军万马。早已充血的性器就戳在Fingon的脸颊旁，被炽热的吐息吹拂着，只要稍一动就会碰到微微张开的双唇。

　　Fingon下意识地舔了舔嘴角，柔嫩舌尖一闪而没，在嘴唇上留下润泽的水光。紧接着他伸出舌尖，也像舔舐嘴角一样，轻而且快地在性器顶端舔了一口。

　　抓住他头发的手随之一紧，Fingon有些被拽疼了，他抬头看了堂兄一眼，报复地张开嘴把整个阴茎前端都含了进去。咸涩的味道瞬间盈满口腔，饱胀的顶端挤压着粗糙的舌面，给双方都带来了极大的刺激。Fingon感觉到自己的性器在颤抖，顶端冒出了前液，只是因为正含着堂兄的阴茎。

　　而Maedhros也同样察觉到了这一点，隔着衣物，他堂弟勃起的肉块正压在他的腿上。爱人的舌面刷过浮凸的血管与肉棱，带来无与伦比的刺激，Maedhros松开手中的发辫，五指插入满把丰盈黑发，扣住Fingon的后脑。“给你自己做好准备，”他手掌轻轻施力，示意听到这一句话而想要起身的黑发精灵继续唇舌的动作，“Findo，现在，在这里做。”声音低哑磁性，带着浓郁得化不开的情欲。

　　Fingon瞟了他一眼，报复似的以舌叶绕住性器顶端，猛力吸了一口。

　　快感袭上头顶，Maedhros却并不着急，他克制住顶进Fingon的口腔更深处，进而插入喉咙的冲动，等着爱人为自己展现出更多的惊喜。

　　Fingon一边吮含Maedhros的阴茎，一边把右手伸向了自己的后方。手指刻意在臀瓣上揉捏了几下——就像Maedhros习惯对他做的那样。然后指尖滑进臀缝，触到了正在微微收缩的穴口。他伸出食指轻轻揉几下，又把胳膊收回来，将手指竖起来展示给Maedhros，那上面沾着一些透明的液体。黑发精灵的眼睛带着一丝挑衅的笑意，他是故意的，就是要让Maedhros知道只是吮吸他的性器，自己就能情动至此。

　　然而不知是存心还是无意，Maedhros将其理解为了另一种意思。“原来在我回来之前，你已经自己准备好了？那倒省事了，现在就骑上来吧。”

　　Fingon一怔。甬道未经扩张，虽然有分泌的体液作为润滑，但还是相当紧窄，探入手指都很勉强，更不要说远比手指粗大得多的性器了。“我还没准备好！”他急忙分辩道，但是显而易见地，他的堂兄并不相信这个解释——之前Fingon在床笫间的恶作剧记录实在有点儿多。

　　“真的……Maitimo，我还没来得及做准备，等我一会儿，”Fingon讨好地向他的恋人笑了笑，“只要一小会儿就好。”话音刚落，他就重新埋头在Maedhros胯间，含住了堂兄性器的头部，同时将两根手指插入了自己的后穴，努力撑开穴口。

　　“没有达到我的预期，你说该怎么办呢。”Maedhros带笑的低沉声音在他头顶上方响起，闪念间Fingon明白了他堂兄的意思——他一边继续努力扩张着自己，一边把另一只手也背到身后去，在挺翘的臀瓣上仿着堂兄的力度，拍了一巴掌。

　　这可真是太羞耻了，年轻的精灵感到臀瓣上泛开火辣辣的烧灼感，与此同时，包裹着他两根手指的甬道也随之紧缩，一股异样的酥麻感从被拍打的地方渗透进了身体深处，又从体内泛开。

　　他抬眼看着堂兄，对方正目光灼灼地盯着他，并且粗重地呼吸着，神情里带着毫不遮掩的掠夺与占有的欲望。这令Fingon浑身一颤，体内也更加湿润了。他放松喉管，慢慢吞入更多的性器，实硕的前端碾过口腔舌面，撞进了喉口。那里的肌肉条件反射收缩着，给予了Maedhros巨大的刺激。

　　窒息感与压迫感同时袭来，呼吸间全是属于另一个精灵的味道，Fingon发出几声轻轻的鼻音，不是因为异物带来的不适，而是因为他更加情动。就连在后穴里搅弄的手指也加快了速度。看着堂兄燃烧着欲望暗火的幽深双眸，Fingon心里暗自得意，又在臀上拍了一记。

　　Maedhros深吸一口气，半坐起身，手掌覆上Fingon已经被拍打得发红的臀瓣，揉弄那块柔韧富有弹性的臀肉。Fingon向后挪了挪，同时吞入更多。舌根被茎身压住，喉管在异物刺激下本能地裹紧了性器前端，又因为肉棱的来回擦蹭而痉挛般收缩蠕动。

　　湿热的口腔随着每一次吮吸而颤抖，哽咽般的甜腻鼻音与呼吸一同吹在腿根，这一切带来的是潮水般几近灭顶的快感。Maedhros的声音也因欲望而沙哑：“Findo，我已经迫不及待想要享用我的礼物了。”

·TBC·


End file.
